memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
John Goodwin
' John Goodwin' is a makeup artist who worked on episodes of and . During his time at the University of Southern California in 1975, Goodwin played the lead role in the short film Recorded Live on which he also worked in the technical department. Ben Burtt worked as sound re-recordist on this student project. From the 1980s on, Goodwin started to work as makeup and special makeup effects artist on projects such as the television fantasy film The Archer: Fugitive from the Empire (1981, co-starring Marc Alaimo and John Hancock, written, directed and produced by Nicholas Corea), and with fellow department alumni Gerald Solomon, David Dittmar, and Michael Shawn McCracken), the science fiction film The Thing (1982, with David Clennon, Joel Polis, and Adrienne Barbeau), the fantasy film Legend (1985, with Robert Picardo, music by Jerry Goldsmith, and working with Ken Diaz, Katalin Elek, and Margaret Prentice), the horror comedy Critters (1986, with Scott Grimes, Ethan Phillips, and Corey Burton and makeup artists R. Christopher Biggs, Cary Howe, and Gerald Quist), the science fiction comedy Spaceballs (1987, with Leslie Bevis, Dey Young, Tim Russ, Felix Silla, and Brenda Strong), the horror film Terror Night (1987), and as makeup artist for in the television movies The Incredible Hulk Returns (1988, with Charles Napier and Carl Ciarfalio and directed and executive produced by Nicholas Corea) and The Trial of the Incredible Hulk (1989, with Marta DuBois, John Rhys-Davies, and Stan Lee). In the 1990s, he worked in the makeup department on the television series Dark Shadows (1991, starring Jean Simmons, Julianna McCarthy, and Michael Cavanaugh), the drama Wide Sargasso Sea (1993), the science fiction comedy Men in Black (1997), and the television series Spy Game (1997, working with Linle White, Jacklin Masteran, and ), and as makeup department head on the television drama Snowden on Ice (1997). In addition, Goodwin played supporting roles in the horror comedy Tremors (1990, with Bibi Besch) and the fantasy drama Heart and Soul (1993, with Alfre Woodard, Wren T. Brown, John Durbin, and Kurtwood Smith). Between 2000 and 2007, Goodwin worked on over 150 episodes of the television series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and CSI: NY. For this work he received five Emmy Award nominations in the categories Outstanding Makeup for a Series (Prosthetic) and Outstanding Makeup for a Series (Non-Prosthetic) in 2002, 2003, 2004, and 2006, the latter one shared with James MacKinnon and Perri Sorel. He won an Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Makeup for a Series (Non-Prosthetic) in 2002 for his work on the CSI episode "Slaves in Las Vegas". In 2002 he played the psychiatrist in the episode "The Execution of Catherine Willows". The episode also features Wade Williams, Wayne Péré, David Lee Smith, and Victor Bevine. Further credits include the mystery thriller Beneath the Dark (2010, with Jeannetta Arnette and Grainger Hines and working with Brian Penikas), the thriller Level 26: Dark Prophecy (2010), the comedy Night Club (2011, with Sally Kellerman, Daniel Roebuck, Paul Sorvino, and Clint Howard), the short drama Dig (2011, with Mark Margolis), the short war drama One Minute (2011, with Anthony Holiday), the horror film Symbiosis (2012), the reality show Whodunnit? (2013), the short comedy A Zombie Next Door (2014, with Christine Romeo), the television fantasy drama The After (2014, with Sharon Lawrence), the crime drama Elwood (2014, with Ron Perlman, Bruce Davison, James Lew, Larry Hankin, and Malcolm McDowell), and the adventure To Have and to Hold (2015, with Brian Avery, James Cawley, Chris Durand, and John Rhys-Davies). External link * Category:Makeup staff